


Helpless

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Series: Helpless [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: Stevonnie meets Kevin at the rave and decides to leave. That leads to a very different and unfortunate outcome.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rape

“Hey." 

Stevonnie looks over at the teen that’s walked into their space. 

“Um...hi…” they answer feeling apprehensive by the way the guy is looking at them.

“My names Kevin, you?” he says like silk a smirk on his lips.

“It’s...Stevonnie,” they say sure that they're being ridiculous for being nervous.

“Stevonnie…” he repeats back. “I like it.” 

“T-thanks?” Stevonnie steps back and puts some distance between them. 

“You’re welcome.” Kevin’s smirks goes wider and takes on a sinister look as he moves his eyes down then back up. “Nice look,” he comments sounding more on the creepy side then what Stevonnie is comfortable with.

“OK,” Stevonnie walks out of the building before they know why. Just being near Kevin had made them feel nervous. “Should I go back in?”

“No,” they shake their head. “I want to take a walk.” 

They move away from the loud music and hold their arms around them. Stevonnie thinks about the way Kevin looked at them more times then they're pleased. 

“I just need to forget about that creep,” they say two minutes later thinking they should head back.

“I hope you’re not talking about me baby,” Stevonnie jumps in fear and turns around. 

“Kevin! Wh-what are you doing here?” They ask fear creeping into their voice. 

“I came to check if you were okay,” Kevin says easily walking up close to them. “See if you needed anything.” 

“I don’t, I’m fine,” they say quickly stepping back. “Th-thanks.”

They move to turn and keep walking but Kevin places a hand on Stevonnie’s shoulder.

“Get your hand off of me,” they say.

“I don’t think you know what you’re saying sweetheart,” Kevin says.

Before they can tell him to back off or move away he’s moving. His hand goes from their shoulder to Stevonnie’s hair and he yanks it, before moving his other hand around their throat. The shock and fear that course over them makes it impossible for them to resist as they're pushed down onto their back falling onto the sand. 

“St-stop!” they yell struggling.

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Keven says and punctuates it pushing down painfully on their stomach with his knee and tightening his hand around their neck. 

All they have to do is unfuse, then Kevin wouldn’t be able to hold them down. But their brain isn’t working, panicked and afraid as they grip at the hand and try to tug it off their neck.

“I  _ said _ I wouldn’t recommend that, but it seems like you need some pain to listen,” Kevin keeps his hand tight around their neck and then there’s pain across Stevonnie’s cheek where he slaps them hard. 

He does it twice, each one more painful than the last and Stevonnie is crying now. 

“I didn’t want to bruise your pretty face, but it looks like you have a hard time listening baby,” Kevin says.

Their body is trembling and their arms don’t seem to want to work anymore. Kevin loosens his grip around their neck and they take in ragged breath not even attempting to stop him as he moves his other hand under there shirt. 

His hand moves up until it’s rubbing their breast and they gasp.

“Small, but firm, nice,” Kevin says like he’s reviewing something that isn’t human. He pinches their right nipple and Stevonnie cries harder. “Don’t be like that baby, I just complimented you.” Kevin pinches their other nipple. “And I don’t throw out compliments often.”

Kevin keeps his hand around their neck as he turns so he’s able to see all of them. “You’re nice and soft too baby.” He trails his hand down over their stomach. “Strange gem though.” He taps it lightly before going further down ignoring it as he unbuttons their jeans. 

“I do like the fashion statement,” he comments and they don’t understand what he's talking about.

Kevin slaps them suddenly three hard times and they’re crying harder.

“In case you get any ideas and try to run,” he says it completely unfazed. “I’ll make it worse if I have to,” he adds as he removes his hand from around their neck. 

He doesn’t say anything else as he yanks off their jean shorts. “What the fuck?” Stevonnie digs their hand into the sand and looks down. “Panties and briefs?” Kevin looks up at them for a moment before shrugging and pulling those down too. 

Stevonnie wants to kick and fight when Kevin slides everything off but their too shocked. He spreads their legs apart and Kevin moves between their thighs looking down at the genitals curiously. 

“I didn’t think hermaphrodites were even a real thing,” he comments his hands touching Stevonnie’s dick before going down to slide a finger over the lips of their vagina. 

“Pl-please stop,” they say desperately and Kevin's head snaps up his eyes meeting theirs. He moves his hand down and there’s a zip sound and it’s all going too fast. 

“I’m not about to miss out on fucking a rarity, baby,” he says and Stevonnie’s legs are being pushed further apart and lifted up. 

“Ple-” Stevonnie wants to beg again but the words are ripped from their throat when they feel Kevin’s dick press against their vagina.

Kevin doesn’t say a word as he pushes his dick inside of Stevonnie’s harshly. They don’t know how else to interpret it other than pain, shooting,  _ immense _ , awful  _ agony _ . 

“Yeah, you’re so tight,” Kevin says as he grabs their hips and pulls them closer, fucking into them ruthlessly. His hips slapping loudly against Stevonnie’s butt with each push in. All they can do is cry and push feebly at the arm closest to them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this good,” Kevin says smirking again and all Stevonnie wants to do is scream no, but all they can manage is a weak whimper. 

Kevin's hand is around their dick and he’s tugging it. It feels like nothing for a few seconds until there are tingles running through it and they watch in horror as their dick begins to harden.

“I knew you’d like that,” Kevin says still fucking into them relentlessly. 

“Noooo,” Stevonnie wails as their dick gets even harder and it  _ feels  _ good. They know that it shouldn’t feel good, none of this is right, they shouldn’t even be  _ here. _ Why had they thought it was a good idea to leave the party in the first place? 

“Yes baby, you can’t deny that I get you excited,” Kevin says still wearing a stupid smirk on his face. 

He keeps fucking and stroking their cock and over time the painful sobs are cut off with soft moans and they can’t understand why, why,  _ why _ does it feel good? They don’t want this, they want to disappear, they don’t want to exist. 

“I like the way you sound,” Kevin says before he pulls out and they’re being man-handled. Their shirts are pulled off painfully and Kevin leans down and sucks and bites a nipple before pulling them up and pushing them onto their knees.

Stevonnie’s diminished ability to think about anything other than the agony and embarrassment make them move without question. Then Kevin is pushing back in with one quick motion and his body is flush over their back fucking into them. There’s heat in their stomach and their heart feels cold as ice their body and voice reacts to the stroke of Kevin’s dick inside of them.

“Yeah, keep moaning like that,” Kevin's hands find their dick again and he’s fisting their cock. 

“Ahhh, ahhh,” they moan out breathlessly and they can’t stop crying as the pleasure mounts up. They know this was something they wanted to share with someone special. Kevin isn’t that special person. 

“You’re gonna come,” Kevin says face pressed against their shoulders. 

Stevonnie wants to deny it, wants to stop it, but they can’t do anything but respond mindlessly to the pleasure because they hadn’t run away. Kevin fucks into them a few more times and their dick is stroked in time with it and they're coming. They can feel the pulsing pleasure coursing over them and it feels good for a moment, until a cold dread settles over their body. 

“Fuck you sound so good,” Kevin says taking his hand off their cock and leaning back up grabbing their waist and fucking into them faster. 

Stevonnie lays limply the side of their face pressed into the sand as their used. Every thrust is over sensitive and painful and all they can do is stare blankly out at the water tiny whimpers spilling from their lips. 

“Fuck!” Kevin finally shouts after another minute and they feel his cock twitching inside them filling them with his come. 

Kevin takes a few deep breaths and chuckles, slapping their asscheek as he pulls out. Stevonnie hears the sound of him zipping back up but doesn’t even try to move from their spot. 

“You were a good lay Stevonnie,” he says it like he hasn’t just violated them. “You better make sure to clean up before someone catches you being a slut.” He adds and Stevonnie begins to sob, tears rolling down their cheeks and they curl up into a ball in the sand. 

A long-time goes by with just them sobbing and no one comes by. They’re alone in their pain and it’s their fault for not fighting back hard enough. It’s their fault for not staying at the rave and going off alone like a stupid kid. Stevonnie thinks that maybe subconsciously they’d asked for it to happen to them. That maybe they are a  _ slut _ . 

They finally uncurl from their ball and look around at their clothes dropped in the sand. They sit up and gaze down between their legs, quickly looking away from the blood they see. Stevonnie shudders and holds their arms around their waist, they are so stupid, so,  _ so _ ,  ** _so_ ** STUPID. They shakily pull on their clothes one piece at a time, stopping only when they can’t stop sobbing or shaking. It takes nearly twenty minutes for them to get completely dressed and then they can’t seem to move from their spot. 

They think that they don’t want to exist again and then Stevonnie is gone and it’s Connie and Steven. They can’t look at each other, they don’t have any words to say. Steven is angry at himself, he’s in shock, helpless and guilty. Connie can’t think straight and she’s numb. She blames herself for not fighting Kevin. 

“I’m sorry,” Steven finally says minutes into complete silence and he’s shaking.

Connie can’t move from her spot to hug him, can’t say anything to comfort him she’s too numb. 

She gets up not looking at him. 

“Me too,” she says before she walks away leaving him all alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
